In recent years, in the medical and healthcare fields, intra-body wireless communication technology has received a lot of attention, in which data obtained by a sensor attached to a human body is transmitted and received wirelessly in order to collect information on the human body with maintaining user's QoL (Quality of Life) and make use of the information for medical treatment and health maintenance.
As the intra-body wireless communication technology, a BAN (Body Area Network) has been proposed, for example. The BAN is standardized at IEEE 802.15.6, which defines physical layer (PHY) specifications including modulation methods and data rates in different frequency bands (for example, 400 MHz/900 MHz/2.4 GHz), etc.
As related art, there has been proposed a technique of sharing some components both for performing intra-body communication and for performing other communication.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-21984
Since the BAN deals with medical data, higher reliability than conventional wireless communication is needed. Therefore, there is a demand for a technique for resuming communication in a short time quickly even if a communication disconnection occurs due to a communication failure or the like.